I Can't Believe It!
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: This is the renewed version! Duo has been getting sick to his stomach for the last three months and Heero is tired of it. What happens when he calls Dr. G? R&R to find out! 1x2 3x4 YAOI Mpreg


Chapter 1: Explanation

It had been yet another long and dreary night. Duo had been up ever since about 3am in the bathroom puking his guts out with Heero standing behind him, holding his hair back and rubbing various circles on his back to try to calm him. It wasn't really working.

Trowa, Quatre and Wufie were standing out side of the bathroom, trying to convince Heero to take Duo to see a doctor. Heero argued that it was just a harmless stomach virus that had lasted for the last two months. Trowa and the others wouldn't listen to the "virus" theory of Heero's, not even Duo could believe his lover's foolish thought.

After Duo's puking fit was over and there was nothing left in his stomach, not even acid, to puke out, Heero lead him back to their shared room and put him to bed. Once Duo was asleep he left to the room to FINALLY call a doctor, but from the lab, not the hospital.

Doctor G answered the phone, "hello?" he asked in a tired voice.

"It's Heero" the brunette said as he listed to the grunts and grumbles of the lazy scientist.

"Heero! What could possibly be so important that you just HAD to call me at five in the morning?" the old mad slightly yelled into the phone.

"It's Duo, he's sick; could you make a house call?" Heero asked, awaiting for the old man's complaints about a house call.

"Well Heero, if you hadn't notice, I'm on a house call now…you called me from your house! Pfft! So it's a house call, get it!" Doctor G just kept on ranting as Heero ignored him.

"Dumb ass" Heero mumbled and then sighed, "Could you be here by 7am?"

There was a small pause, and then a slight shout, "YES I CAN!" and then the line went dead.

"Well?" Wufie asked from behind his 'leader'.

"He'll be here by seven" again Heero sighed and then went back up to his room to lie down until seven.

_**Seven**_

The door bell rang about 20 times in a row, signaling that it was Doctor G. Trowa answered the door after yelling at the door bell ringer to STOP!

The doctor strolled in after Trowa had open the door and walked straight too Heero and Duo's room. He entered the room and walked right over to the long haired man lying on the bed. Once he was next to Duo he lightly shook the boy.

Dou grunted and shoved the man's hand off of him, "no, tired!" he mumbled and turned onto his side.

"Duo Maxwell!" G said as he shook Duo harder, "Get up!"

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Duo whined as his senses then became aware enough to realize that the one trying to wake him was Doctor G.

"I said get up boy!" G said and again shoved Duo, this time almost off the bed.

"Ah!" the chestnut hair boy yelled and jumped up as he almost fell to the ground.

"Now he's up…" Heero said as the other three just nodded in response.

"Now Duo, what's the matter with you?" G asked the boy as he sat next to him on the bed.

"Puking…" he answered simply, which made the doctor grunt, "um, for the last two months…every night".

"Ok, that's better, well I mean the answer not the getting sick thing…" the doc said to Duo and then started to look through his bag, "have you had sex Duo"

"WHAT?!?!" Duo screamed as he stared at the doctor, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED TO KNOW!?"

Doctor G then turned to Heero and the others and waved his hands in a 'shooing' motion, "go on boys, out out"

The four of them left the room and headed to the living room to await G's analysis.

G then turned back to Duo and looked at him, "Well, are you going to answer me?"

"Y-yes, I have…" Duo's face lit up instantly to a bright pink.

"Was it a girl or boy?" he asked bluntly.

"B-boy…" Duo answered; again his face began to light up, even brighter than before.

"What were you, uke or dom.?" the doctor then went back to hunting around in his bag as he waited to hear the boy's answer.

"U-u-uke……." Duo then began to glare at the doctor, "Why the HELL do you need to know my sex life anyways!"

"Here ya go!" the old man said and handed Duo a pregnacey test.

"What am I gonna do with this!" the boy yelled as he looked to the doc for an answered but only got a smirk.

"I'll explain later, after we know the answer to the test" G then began to push Dou into the bath room. "Not go!"

_**Ten minutes Later**_

"G! This test if fucked up!" Dou yelled as he ran out of the bathroom, "it says I'm pregnanat! And I'm a MAN!"

G just smiled as laughed at Duo, "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Duo asked as he sat on his bed and set the test on the in-table.

"Well, when you were a boy, there was a great shortage of females and all of the women that were around were giving birth to boys. Every 1 out of 4 females would give birth to a female. Well with the shortage of girls, scientist began experimenting with the reproducing organs of males so that they too could have children. After the experiment was proven a success, they began to change the insides of male children. And you were one of those kids that had they're insides played around with."

Duo was silent, it took him a minute or so for all of the info Dr. G just gave him to sink in and when in did…

"WHAT! ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A GIRL ON THE INSIDE?!?!" Duo began to freak out.

"That's precisely what I'm saying." G answered.

TBC!

Well then, what do y'all think of the new version of "I Can't Believe It"! Better ain't it! Well Review! I need at least 10 reviews before I can update!


End file.
